


【射叉】Boy and Girls

by Rumless



Series: All Crossbones [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 06:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17017593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumless/pseuds/Rumless
Summary: 镭射眼x交叉骨，微狼队、狼叉





	【射叉】Boy and Girls

朗姆洛和所有的正常男人一样，对车有一种莫名的执着，爱车如命——特别是机车。

所以，当他从便利店买烟出来，骑上自己的那辆哈雷，却发现旁边停着一辆明显改造过的Confederate B120 Wraith重型机车。

Fuck me！谁他妈的这么壕！看看那纯手工打造的底盘，传动垫系统，将V型双缸发挥到了极致的鬼斧神工，全球限量40辆。到底是哪个家伙会这么暴殄天物，拿这么个“坏男孩”动刀。

“嗨！离我的女孩儿远点！”戴着红石英墨镜的男人，制止了朗姆洛摸上气缸的举动。

“女孩？”朗姆洛挑了下眉，微微勾起嘴角，“她真他妈的辣透了。”

有着一头棕色小卷毛的高瘦男人，似乎不太高兴，他跨坐在那辆重机上，摸了摸车头，似乎是安抚，又似乎是防止自己心爱的机车被他人触碰，过了好一会儿，男人才冷冷地回了句，“谢了。”

朗姆洛给那男人递烟，那人摆手说不抽烟，朗姆洛倒也没觉得尴尬，反而伸出右手，“布洛克·朗姆洛。交个朋友？”

“斯科特·萨默斯。”男人愣了一下，伸手握住了朗姆洛的手。

曼岛TT的卫冕冠军？朗姆洛觉得自己捡到宝了，这家伙辣透了，细腰窄臀，看起来纤细的身体，实则极富爆发。

“职业赛车手哈！”朗姆洛的嘴角勾起，笑容里带着一丝痞气，“我还在想谁会拿这么个宝贝儿动刀，改了直排，缸头堆焊？”

斯科特点了点头，抬手摘掉了墨镜，这是他目前为止给朗姆洛的第一个笑容，他甚至还无意识地露出两可爱的小虎牙，“还有牙盘、化油和火曲。对改装有兴趣？”一说到重机，这个男人就神采飞扬起来。那双湛蓝的眸子看得朗姆洛有几分晃神，他一向喜欢这种蓝或者绿的瞳色。

朗姆洛舔了舔下唇，歪了下头，身手拍了拍自己的那辆哈雷，“你觉得……我家这坏男孩，有没有机会约你家女孩儿出去兜兜风？”

斯科特被逗乐了，他重新戴回墨镜，“抱歉，她是我情人。虽然我不介意来个3way，但……你说我家哪个女孩儿？”

“哪个？你是有多少这种女孩儿？”朗姆洛也被他的话逗乐了。

“一车库，二十六辆。要去看看吗？”斯科特勾起了嘴角，戴上头盔，“就离这不远。”

朗姆洛理所当然地跟去了，这种禁欲系在床上可辣了，更何况蓝眼睛又是他的菜。

参观了斯科特的车库，朗姆洛简直想在这住下。天！和将近三十辆重型机车睡一起，朗姆洛觉得自己做梦都会笑醒。等等！不是说好二十六辆，怎么就多了？

斯科特似乎看出了朗姆洛的疑惑，他耸了耸肩，“有几辆是我男友的。”

“男友？”朗姆洛觉得有点失望，不过也对，这么辣的男人，肯定早就有主了。

斯科特都还没回答，车库外就传来了一个男人的声音，“斯科蒂，你又带‘妞儿’回来了？我记得你今年比赛用车已经定好了……”那人进了车库，看到朗姆洛微微一愣，“哦……我不知道我们有客人。”

斯科特微微一笑，为两人做了引见，“朗姆洛，我男友罗根。”

罗根穿着白色工背心，黑发乱得像抓了两猫耳，他随手拍了把斯科特的臀部，吻了他的脸颊。

“外面那辆哈雷是你的？保养得不错。”罗根掏了雪茄，问朗姆洛要不要来一支，“罗根·豪利特。”

那身腱子肉让朗姆洛一瞬间，有点移不开眼，那体脂率估计和他有得一拼。哦！绿眼睛，老子喜欢。等等！罗根·豪利特？！这他妈的不是个Gay Porn Star？老子还撸过他的片！这可就尴尬了！

“谢谢。”朗姆洛尴尬地接过雪茄，他觉得自己得找个机会开溜，毕竟破坏别人感情不好，即使这对情侣都辣透了。

“如果你不介意的话，我们可以帮你看看，你那男孩儿需不需要更新点什么……”斯科特提议道。

“哦……”朗姆洛笑了，他摸了把自己的后脑，“我可没钱付你们。”

斯科特和罗根对视一眼，两人似乎打了什么暗号。不出几秒，斯科特上前了一步，伸手抚上朗姆洛的脸，给了他一个还算不错的吻……

“我想……我们会想到办法的。”


End file.
